Brawlers On A Budget
Brawlers On a Budget (BOB) is an online parody fantasy wrestling/sports entertainment e-federation. BigBOSS is the founder and owner of BOB and his wife, Mrs. Behave, is his wife, so due to legalities, she's half-owner. Together with their adopted daughter, Michelle Vincent, Vice President In Charge Of Booking, and her ex-husband, Trey Vincent, Vice President In Charge Of Everything, they are responsible for about 80 percent of all content on the site. The company's World Wide Web headquarters are located at BOB Wrestling. It's corporate offices are unknown due to ongoing issues with the Internal Revenue Service. BOB's focus is on fantasy wrestling, the written (or imaginary) form of the simulated sport combining wrestling with scripted drama and pre-determined outcomes. Handlers (or, human beings) write promos as a wrestling personality and post them in the Rant Zone in an attempt to get their character over and get a push and title shots. BOB currently promotes events every three weeks, usually in Sin City at various casino ballrooms, including the Riviera, The Camel's Toe, and the Come-A-Lot. The Early Days With the former parody e-federation leader, the Stereo Type Wrestling Federation floundering, and the closing of the Whatever Wrestling Federation, many disgruntled STWFers and WWFers hopped aboard BOB when it opened, and once the STWF closed for good in 2000, many more disgruntled wrestlers joined up to become disgruntled BOB employees. In late 1999, "Monday Morning Mayhem" hit the airwaves, featuring Mike "The Monotone" Monroe, Scotty Whatbody, and GBH providing commentary. A few weeks later, BOB debuted on pay-per-view with "Send Us Money: Title-Palooza." Major players included Dr. Silaconne M. Plants, "The Stereotyped Face" Justin Voss, Viet Kong, Goffer, Pzremslwvk, Birdboy, and Alex "No Gimmick" Smith. In 2000, BOB rolled out a second television show, "Not As Good As The Monday Show Pre-Taped Thursday Show," or NAGATMSPTTS," later thankfully shortened simply to "NAGAM." The year saw BOB return to PPV three times for the events "Send Us Money: Full Court Press," "A Near Deth Experience," and "Sunday Bloody Sunday," Major players this year included Lord Lestat von Sexbat, Homicidal Hank, douja, Bobo Q. Fiendish, G.I. Slow, Fanboy, and Zilla. In 2001, BOB returned to PPV for "Snore Games: The Match Be-Yawn," "Send Us Money: Footbrawl" (which is infamous for not containing the much-hyped Footbrawl match due to disagreements among the head bookers), and "Pay-Per-View (Only On Pay-Per-View)." BOB also unveiled a new show, "HardXcore Polarvision," but the federation, for the first of many times, shut down for several months. Major players include Sir Ronald Killalot, Herb Romaine, Violent Pacifist, Jean Bannister, Sir Hungalot, Josh, Jim, Brandon, and Da Sassy One. The iAd vs. BOB In 2002, BOB reopened, featuring several new wrestlers, as well as established favorites. The big story of the year was the arrival of Trey Vincent, Steve Studnuts and Seth Harker, collectively known as the incurable Apathy disorder. The group was determined to decimate the already tiny fanbase by bringing in their brand of backstage politics, sports entertainment, and self-glorification. The year featured the final episodes of "Monday Morning Mayhem," "NAGAM," and "HardXcore Polarvision." Debuting shows featured "Classix," which featured crap from the BOB video archives, "She Looked Cuter Last Night Sunday Morning," "Cybersuplex," and "Sunday Morning Chloroform," the new flagship program. The debut program also featured the introduction of many new titles, given away randomly with the use of a deck of cards. BOB appeared on PPV with "Gluttons For Punishment," "WRESTLESTARRMANIACADE," and "Send Us Money: A Chance Would Be A Fine Thing." BOB also tried to counter-attack those dastardly French-Canadians who were illegally selling pirated copies of badly translated BOB events. To do this, they unleashed "Le Pay-By-Sight (On Pay-By-Sight)" and "Gluttons For The Punishment," dubbed to English versions of classic BOB pay-per-views. Major players included Bohemoth, Kurt Angel, The Geek, Hardcore JJ, Sarah "The Jobber Slayer," Pope John Paul 2, and The "Are You Out Of Your Frickin' Mind?" Hardcore Title Belt (which, in a historic moment, won itself). Harker and Vincent launched all-out assault on e-federations with the debut of "Mystery Sports Entertainment Theater 3000." Harker starred with robots Tom Servo and Crow T. Robot in the first two episodes before being joined by Trey Vincent as a regular on the third episode. The foursome lampooned e-fed shows, ala cult-hit "Mystery Science Theater 3000," instead making fun of silly matches, angles and bad spelling instead of cheesy dialogue and terrible acting. fWEo/BOB crossover From 2002 to 2003, Brawlers On A Budget and the fWEo participated in a "talent exchange," where members of the BOB roster would appear on fWEo shows, and vice-versa. Sarah "The Jobber Slayer," Kay Fabe, Kamikazie Ken and Insano Mano participated in the fWEo Jobber Of The Year 2002 tournament on episodes of "Saturday Afternoon's Curtain Jerker." Meanwhile, Sarah inserted herself into a continuing love saga of sorts with the fWEo's Adam Nowell, Narrator During 2003, Narrator, the guy who is supposed to impartially narrate the shows, ceased being impartial and let his power go to his head. He became the big winner in the 2003 March Mayhem tournament in the war for booking control. In addition to regular "Sunday Morning Chloroform" and "Classix" episodes, BOB aired the special two-part "Stupid Bowl I," "Vote Jerry Stranger Infomercial," "BaseBrawl," and "A Very Low Budget (Adults Only) Christmas." BOB eventually returned to PPV with "Poinkamania" and "Send Us Money: Explosion Of Injuries." Major players included Coma, Death, Spaceduck, Spacecop, Atomo The Living Robot, The Hirohito, Where Am I? This Is Not Tokyo! Title Belt, Steve Leary, John "Skeeter" Skeet and Dustbuster Boy, Comedy Central In 2004, BOB made it's triumphant debut on cable television for Comedy Central, airing at 4 a.m. BOB only made it to PPV once that year, it's last time, with "March Mayhem 2004." "BOB is Boobs" also debuted as a B-show, as well as the much-detested "We Win Everything," which was heavy on sWo characters. BOB also resorted to showing shows made by the defunct Independent Spirit Wrestling under the name of "As A Result Of Burnout," which was sadly the truth -- BOB was creatively bankrupt. At least one person declared BOB to be in a major slump. Maybe two... But BOB rebounded strongly in 2005, with several "Sunday Morning Chloroforms," one-time special "Dimension Z: The Gathering," A three-part special, "Poinkamania 2," the debut of "Traumavision," and documentary "Fahrenheit 8:16." This year, BOB began broadcasting their big events on their Web site as BOB On-Demand Webcasts. The debut in this format was "Send Us Money: On Your Hard Drive," and followed later in the year by "Boo! Monday," which was hampered by a power outage, and "Send Us Money: Grudge Match-A-Go-Go." Major players included Sir Zeno, Mr. Paradox, Dr. Thrilla, Unit 5, Misty Waters, Hallucination Boy, Christina Gaguilera, Alan Qaida, Insano Mano, Wig Show, and XXXtreme Machine. Then there was 2006...hmm...BOB attempted to get a spin-off prime time show on Monday nights. The premise involved half of the roster going back to the year 1997 to wage pre-emptive parody warfare with the STWF. Comedy Central didn't pick up the series, opting to go with shows that would actually get them ratings and make them money. Only seven total shows were produced the entire year, including three "Classix" compilation shows. Trey Vincent was written out of the show with a cliffhanger of "Who Shot TV?" Things once again seemed bleak for BOB. But once again, BOB rose from the dead in 2007, perhaps invigorated by moving its home base to Sin City. BOB managed to produce 10 more episodes of "Sunday Morning Chloroform" (though there are rumored "lost episodes" floating about out there...some of the footage was shown at a later BOB On-Demand event, "Comeback's A B****") and an On-Demand event, "Send Us Money: Living In Sin." The main angle of the year involved terrorist attacks perpetrated supposedly by the STWF (four masked men wielding waffle makers), apparently from 1997 and ready to unleash their feared war that BOB wasn't allowed to pre-empt due to Comedy Central not picking up the show. Then, Comedy Central dropped "Chloroform," leaving BOB without a television deal. Living In Sin...City After a brief (for BOB) lay-off, BOB returned in July with monthly BOB On-Demand events, "Comeback's A B****," "Mano e Zeno," "Appetite for Burritos," "A Chance Would Be A Fine Thing 2," and "Massively Cool. BOB made it's long-anticipated return (by everyone in BOB, mainly) to cable TV with a special, "November in Nowhere" on Nick@Nite. BOB-On-Demand event "MEGABRAWL" closed out the year. Major players included Axl Van Halen, Pigeon, Queen Mylisiv, Uber Vampire Warrior and Lord Athackkimentham. 2008 began with two mega-events, "New Horizon," and "Totally Dead." BOB is also set to debut on G5 TV with "Total Non-Action Wrestling iMPLOSION!" in April. Special "Celebrity" Appearances Throughout the years, BOB has featured some celebrities, including William Shatner, David Hasselhoff, Mr. T, Muhammad Ali, Tony Hawk, Chino Moreno, Scott Baio, Danny Bonaduce, and ALF. They were treated with the utmost respect....that they deserve... Championships ONLY WORLD CHAMPION THAT MATTERS: Sarah "The Jobber Slayer" Swiss Army Belt: Steve Studnuts T&A XX Division Championship: Nikki Mantle Not Good Enough To Fight Alone Tag Team Championship: Trey Vincent and Kevin the Pyromaniac Current developmental territory Havoc Hyperkinetic Hardcore Wrestling (HHHW) Out-Of-Character (OOC) Info The creator of BOB is Steve Skeet, who wrote many of the early shows and made the design of the first incarnation of the BOB Web site on GeoCities. Beginning in 2000, he was assisted by J, who wrote several shows. After J bowed out in 2002, John Leary assumed the majority of the booking/running of BOB and has sporadically kept BOB running. He moved BOB off GeoCities onto the bobwrestling.com domain, and has made several (seven and counting!) redesigns of the site, and has also added Poser pictures for many of the wrestlers. BOB has also been helped out by various handlers throughout the years as well, all who will remain nameless to protect their identities. Category:Federations B Category: Federations formed in 1999